Nothing But Trouble
by Kaishei
Summary: Max Russo is a killer, literally. But what would you say if I told you that none of these events were accidental? Every Russo incident was manipulated. Someone with great power has an eye on the Russo family, question is...which one?
1. Here's How The Story Starts

**Say hello to my first Wizards of Waverly Place fic! This went in a very different direction than originally planned, in fact, it is hardly like my original idea at all- minus a few bits.**

**Nothing But Trouble: Max Russo is a killer, literally. But what would you say if I told you that none of these events were accidental? Every Russo incident, was manipulated. Someone, with great power, has their eye on the Russo family. But which one? Mortal Mother Theresa, Once-was wizard Jerry, Justin- voted most likely to win the wizard competition, Alex- delinquent with heart, or Max-...well, he's just Max.**

**So, because I really don't want to put this at the bottom (which I won't!), Please Review. I would like to know your thoughts, where you think I'm heading, who this person is. Reviews make me smile =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**? POV**

* * *

><p><em>Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...<em>

I awoke to the feeling of water dripping onto my head. I sat up, groggy. The water continued to drip, falling down my face. I shook my head, trying to wake up fully. I looked around, squinting my eyes. I was surrounded by darkness. Trying to remember where I was, and why, I realized something odd. _I'm dead...I'm...I'm supposed to be dead. What's going on. _It was at that revelation that I became aware of hushed talking, coming ever closer.

"**You...are..awake" **A deep voice said, pausing after each word. It was more of a statement than a question.** "Such a bother..."** Another said, a more feminine voice this time. "Wh-where am I? Who are you?" I asked, stuttering slightly. The deeper voice chuckled, **"What...is...the matter, young one. Is..the...great- are you..scared?"** he asked patronizingly, faking shock. The feminine voice, and a third person, also joined in with the laughing. **"Hard to think this is the child who caused such havoc in the wizarding world...even if it was by our bidding"** the feminine voice said. "What do you mean" I barked. I wasn't sure I had ever been so scared in my life. Yet, these people..._what is going on_. I ask myself in pure confusion. **"What do we mean...it is simple young one. We are the ones responsible for your idiot of a brother winning the wizard competition. We are responsible for your whole life. We have been manipulating everything about you" **the third voice said, introducing himself into the conversation, **"...and several others" **he added as an afterthought. Everything went silent, and I took that as my cue to speak. "What others?" I asked cautiously. **"Oh, just some people that you know...very, very well" **the third person said. I couldn't see, but I could imagine the sadistic grin he had on his face. I looked upwards to the slightly darker patches in front of me, where I presume them to be standing. I gulp.

"Wh-why am I here, I was dead, why did you bring me back?" I ask desperately. **"Are you unhappy with our choice?"** the feminine voice asked. "Tell me!" I yell, tears welling in my eyes. More chuckles are thrown my way. **"It...was required..." **the first voice said cautiously, as if unsure what words to use. "What do you mean, I don't understand" I choke out, tears running down my face now, "I was fine dead! I didn't want to be bought back, didn't I cause enough trouble already. I hurt people I care about, I deserve to be dead!" I blurt out, shouting towards the end. **"Feeling self-destructive much? Heh, never mind. Shape up kid, have you any idea how many people would kill to have a chance to be bought back to the world of the living...no, I suppose you do, but we made you selfish in nature...though that had been glitchy in the months leading to your death..." **the second voice lectured. **"Don't act clueless, you know why that is, stop acting the fool" **the third voice said, an irritated tone. I looked between the two voices which began to pass insults between each other. I heard the first voice sigh heavily. "What do you need me for? Who are you? What possible use can I be, if I was killed once then surely it would be as easy to do it again!" I ask, speaking quickly, feeling around me. That stopped the bickering. **"What do we need you for...hmm, don't you worry about that sweetie" **the second voice said, in a sickly sweet tone. **"As for your use...well, like clueless over there said, you don't need to know, but trust me- we bought you back, so killing you sure ain't going to be easy sweetheart" **the third voice included.

"You know who I am, clearly, but who are you?" I ask again, hoping they might give me some sort of clue. **"Who are we. We, we are the leaders of the wizard world. We are the most powerful wizards there ever are, we are thousands of years old." **The first voice said. "Then what use am I to you. Why have you been following my life?" I say, feeling like a child. The silence that followed my question felt infinite, for a while I thought they had left, I couldn't hear a sound. Even my own heart felt like it had stopped. **"Hmmm, now wouldn't that be telling? You'll find out in time"** the third voice says.

I felt like protesting, but before I knew it, the three figures had disappeared and I heard a door shut from somewhere across where I was being held. As soon as I was sure I was alone, I took the time to get up and walk around; figure out my surroundings. I took the time to ponder what I had learnt. _These people say that they are the most powerful wizards there are...and the leaders of the wizard world? I thought for sure it was Professor Crumbs who was in charge...or at least high up. How much do I not know, or should I be asking, how little do I know. They're powerful, no doubt about it. Bringing someone back to life wasn't even something I thought possible, let alone watch someone their whole life. Manipulating it to how they want...how much of my life were they responsible for? They said they deliberately made it so I couldn't win the wizard competition...why, why would you set my life for me just to make me fail, that makes no sense, they must have some ulterior motive. And what, what is it they want from me? I, I'm not that powerful- so it can't be that. No, they're powerful, it's the last thing they need...so what do they need me for? _With these confusing thoughts in mind, I ended my scouting of the area, coming up with nothing as I suspected. I collapsed back in what I think was my original position. I felt the tears build up again. _Why is this happening to me?_


	2. Intuition Is Not Naturally Mortal

**Uh, I got one review, that sucks XD But oh well, thanks all the same...and to all those people who read this...I will find you, I've seen the view figures people...yes, I am that sad. Anyway Enjoy! I'm calling it now, I want at least 5 reviews (so basically, 4 more reviews) before I update next...please review =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Intuition is not naturally mortal**

_**Alex POV, Justin POV**_

* * *

><p>"Alex...Alex, you ok...Alex"<p>

I was snapped out of my thoughts, by my brother calling my name. "What is it Justin" I snapped, slightly irritated. "...Nothing, you just looked a little out of it, that's all" he relied, raising his hands, as if I was going to pounce at him. I sighed, "Sorry" looking away, back out the doors. I watched the rain for a few moments more before I was once again snapped out of my haze. "Wow, Alex is sorry, miracles do happen" Justin said, a goofy smile on his face. I just gave him a look, and looked back out towards the rain. Apparently that was enough to think it was serious, "Alex, are you sure you're ok" He asked, throwing the cloth he had been cleaning tables with. "...I-I'm fine, I just...I dunno...I had this- strange feeling" I stuttered out, unsure of what it was. Justin frowned, "A feeling? You mean like, seeing a cute boy feeling, or a I'm hungry feeling or a what?" he asked. "No...more of a...something bad is going to happen feeling" I stated, thinking deeply. "Well, duh!" he said loudly, I just looked at him, raising my eyebrows, he continued, "We have a wizard lesson tomorrow" he exclaimed, as if it was obvious. I shouted frustratingly, jumping off the counter, and head upstairs. Not without punching Justin's arm first.

"Wait Alex!" I hear Justin running after me, as I stomp towards my room. He grabs my arm. "Look Alex I'm sorry, I was just kidding about. It's probably just nothing alright". I just look at him and shake my head, "I-it's not nothing Justin. It's more...It's- I can't explain it. I just, It's this overwhelming feeling. Like something's wrong, like something's going to happen." Justin looks at me, furrowing his brows before saying, "Ok...maybe we should talk to dad, if you think it's something big, then it pays to be prepared". I nodded, following him towards the lair. _I don't understand this, whatever this is. It's not something I've ever felt before, and I've had bad intuition before..._

"Dad" Justin shouts, walking into the lair. "What is it Justin" he says, removing his attention from the doughnut he was devouring. I watched on as Justin explained to dad, I didn't feel much like talking. For some reason I just wanted to cry. _What the hell._ I thought as I felt a tear threaten to fall. I wipe away any tears and walk up to dad. "Is this true Alex" I just nod my head. "Hmm, well, ah...let me see" my dad said, walking over to the bookcase and pulling out a slightly dusty book. I watched him flick through the pages and stop. "Hmm, well, there are several possibilities- none of which are within your skill level" he mumbled. "My skill level" I said, he had touched a pretty nervy subject there. He looked up wide eyed, "Umm, ah here, there is one possibility" I narrow my eyes, "You may be being channelled" he explained. "Riiiigghhtt" I say, dragging out the letters, "and that means what". "Well it means, basically, you are feeling how another wizard is feeling right now. They are channelling you...though why, I have no idea, and they would have to be pretty powerful to be able to do so." Dad explained, waving his arms about. "But that doesn't tell us anything dad, why me, who is it, what's going on" I asked. I could feel a headache coming on. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just don't know" dad replied.

I just walked off upstairs, heading to my room. I lay on my bed thinking about what dad said. _Channelling. Why would anyone channel me? If they were in trouble or something, then I'm the last person they would rely on, and I sure as hell don't know any wizards powerful enough to do something like that._ I closed my eyes, and drifted off to the sound of the rain and distant thunder.

* * *

><p>"Dad, are you sure that's it, can I take a look. It's just Alex was pretty serious about it, and if Alex is serious, then it's gotta be bad" I said, after watching Alex walk off. "I'm sorry Justin, I just don't know, but you're welcome to look". I took the book and sat down on the sofa. Dad left, leaving me to read in peace. "okey then" I say to myself, reading slowly.<p>

_**The immense feeling of unfamiliar or uninvited emotions or 'intuition'. This is often a case where by the wizard experiencing the emotion is inadvertently channelling the emotions of another- usually someone whom they have reached a mental level of intimacy, or by blood relative. For even deliberate channelling, the wizard must be of extraordinary levels of power, and by minimum a full wizard for even the faintest of connection. It could also be the result of, still a powerful wizard, experiencing the rare 'powers' that are foretold to them by their destiny. If this occurs in a younger or inexperienced wizard then the chances are that it is simply another wizard, of the highest level, channelling said young wizard. Usually, this connection can be broken by coming into contact with the wizard channelling. There is a never a time when both wizards are unaware of the channelling and contact between them, even the most juvenile wizard would be able to notice the over average presence of the other wizard within their mind.**_

_But Alex said she didn't know. _"How can she not know who it is, it says it right here." I say aloud in frustration. I control my breathing and go up to see Alex.

"GAH! This is giving me a damn headache" "Calm down Alex, it says in the book that you should be able to know who it is channelling you because you can't get them out of your head. Who have you got in your head at the moment" I say, walking through the door, catching the recently thrown pillow. At first there is silence, but after a while I hear her whisper, "But...it can't be...she's dead". I look at Alex, I had never seen her so confused and upset in her life. Both seperatly, but never together. "Who is it Alex?" I press, "It says, to break the connection, you just have to make contact with the wizard". "You idiot" she growls, tears falling from her eyes. By now I'm confused, I thought I had heard her wrong when she said the person was dead. She continues, "I can't make contact with them. She's dead, and it shouldn't be possible. And there is only one person on my mind so it can't be anyone else, but she's dead, and she doesn't even have a body. So how the hell am I supposed to make contact with her" Alex cries, starting to sound slightly hysterical.

I knew this had to be bad, because I had never seen Alex act so out of character- not even when she lost Mason. "Alex, who is it" I press, wrapping my arms around her. I strained my ears as she whispered against my shirt. "...It-it's Stevie..."


	3. Return From The Dead

**Well, I'm sad :( I didn't get the reviews I wanted, but watev's. Sorry for the wait people, had a lot of stuffs going on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Return from the Dead**

**_Justin POV, Alex POV_**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened. "Stevie...as in Stevie Nichols" I asked her, unsure. I felt her nod against my chest. Taking a deep breath, I think carefully. <em>Right, Stevie was most defiantly dead last time I saw her, in pieces in fact. Is there any way past that? I know Stevie was powerful, but nowhere near the sort of power required to channel another wizard- she shouldn't even have any powers anymore...she shouldn't be able to do anything anymore. <em>"Are you absolutely sure Alex?" I ask, wanting to be definite before I spoke to dad, and possibly professor Crumbs. "I'm sure Justin" she says sitting up, "I can't concentrate on anything else except my memories with Stevie". "Ok" I say, "I'm gonna go and talk to dad. Because a dead person really shouldn't be able to use magic. A dead person with no powers none the less" I say, my voice slightly higher than usual. As I'm walking downstairs I hear Alex groan and say "Not helping" to herself.

* * *

><p>I close my eyes momentarily. Then get up and sit on the edge of my window. Sitting fully on the windowsill, I look out at the rain. There's a storm. Every now and then, a flash of lightning lights up the dark streets, followed by thunder. I take this rare peaceful time- well storms are peaceful, to me, rain helps me relax. I take this rare peaceful time, to think- for once, before the situation gets out of hand. <em>What if this is something really serious this time, it must be. Dead people don't just come back to life- and there is no way she wasn't dead. Come to think of it...I didn't really think of it. It's sort of like...I forgot about Stevie after that day. Sure it was months ago, but...and even though she was evil...I, I kind of agreed with what she was doing. And we were friends, I really liked her, there was no way I could just forget about her like that. There has to be something else going on. Could it be that whoever is responsible for, clearly, bringing Stevie back, was also responsible for me forgetting her? How did she get powers, you can't just get powers...<em>

I could hear my family talking downstairs. Justin explaining, Dad trying to think, Mum panicking, and Max. Max rambling on about...I'm not even sure. Then suddenly my headache was gone. This made me sit up, my eyes widen. _What happened? _It was like it never happened; I could feel my head relaxing again. I still had this...what to call it? This sense, and though it was similar to the feeling before, this felt more natural. _Was I feeling like this the whole time, just overshadowed by the channelling? _Another clang of thunder drew me from my thoughts. I looked downwards, and in a flash of lighting, I saw a shadow. I strained my eyes, trying to see what it was. _Could I have imagined it? _I jumped down, and began downstairs, strangely intent on discovering...something.

I jump down the stairs, into the sub shop; ignoring my parents as they asked me questions. I walked up to the door, and placed my hands against it. Straining against the rain to see outside. There it was again, the shadow. Prying open the door from the lock, I walk outside. I shut the door quickly, the rain helping to drown out my families complaints. "Hello..." I say, strangely confident. I turn my head at a faint metallic crashing sound. I turn the corner to see a figure sprawled in a pile of bins- newly knocked over. "Ar-Are you ok?" I ask, holding out my hand towards the figure. _Am I brave or stupid_ I ask myself. _Probably stupid._ I feel the person grasp my hand, and I pull them upwards. I bring them to the edge of the wall to provide some shelter from the rain. The flicking light above us is enough to get a good look at the person.

I was stunned when I looked at the person standing beside me. Blonde fringe, atop brown hair. Not long, not short. East Asian origin. The face of no other, than the person who had been stalking my mind. "S-Stevie, is that you" I ask, slightly scared, a little confused, and a whole lotta relief. She looks a little dazed, her eyes lacked focus, but she still manages to talk. "Alex" she says slowly, "Alex". "Stevie, what's wrong" I ask, pulling her towards the sub shop. "Alex" she repeats again. Then just before we reach the door, she grabs me back and grips onto my arms, "Alex, you're in trouble. All of you are in trouble. There are these peop-" she starts, cut off by Alex's hand being placed over her mouth. "Sshh, calm down Stevie, we'll get you inside then you can tell me" I continue pulling her inside.

"Alex what's going on" "What were you thinking" "Do you even think at all" "Oh, hey look it's that Stevie chick, man I missed you coming round here". As I entered the sub shop I was bombarded with questions and the likes, the latter comment coming from Max. "Stevie" Justin exclaims, realising who I was holding onto. "What's going on" he says, bringing out his wand. I turn to look at Stevie, who had her eyes focused on Justin's want pointed at her. "Justin put it down for goodness sake" I say, standing in front of her. "Alex, are you forgetting all the trouble this girl has caused you" My mother says, stepping forward slightly.

"That's just it though isn't it! We had forgotten, none of us even remembered until today, it was like she never existed. Not here, not at school, not in the wizard world. I even have her wand in my room, and no one, not even me, questioned a second wand sitting there." I shout. There was silence after my outburst, they had nothing to say. "You have my wand" Stevie says quietly, "why". I think a moment, then answer, "I don't know, I, it was just there one day. I never thought about it"


	4. Honest Fairytales

**I am awesome...I updated. All right, all exams over now, finally, *crosses fingers and chants* "Please let me have passed".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Honest Fairytales**

_**Alex POV**_

* * *

><p>I listened intently as Stevie explained to us about all she knew. About the 3 people and all they told her. <em>This seems so unbelievable, powerful wizards thousands of years old. In control of the wizarding world...manipulating people's lives. <em>"Is this true dad, are there people stronger than professor Crumbs, I've never heard of them" I heard Justin ask. "Well son...neither have I" Dad sighed, "Then why should we believe her, she could be just making it up" Justin retorts, looking directly at me. "I said I didn't know, that doesn't mean I don't believe her" dad said. I looked up at his words, "What do you mean daddy, have you heard about it before?" I press. "Well.." he starts, looking slightly uncomfortable, "ok, when I was younger, even younger than you. My father told me a story- and I thought of it, just as a story. Something to think about at bedtime, but now...I'm not so sure it's just a story". "Oh, well then tell us about it dad, I want to hear a story" Max says, from across the table we're all sitting at now. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, it seemed even Max had managed to grip the importance of the situation. See, Max's stupidity was just an act...most of the time.

"Well, ah. Where to start...Ok, there was this group. A group of powerful wizards..._**They were in charge of the wizard world, the most powerful wizards you could get. Each of these wizards had their own special power, something extra above the rest. It could be anything, from the ability to see the future, read minds, or even just see in the dark. The powers varied, but each utilised well. This group had a leader, and even though the whole group were in charge, they always looked to the leader to guide them. Their elder, the first special wizard. He had many powers, but his main was that he could see the destiny of anyone and everyone. Even though they were powerful, and could live for many, many generations, they were not completely immortal. Either through lack of ability, or lack of mental will. **_ Which basically means that whilst some were immortal, they didn't have the will to stay alive, or they simply did not wish to live forever. _**These wizards created a council, from normal wizards, so that they themselves would not be targeted. They hid their existence by many means. Now, this group wasn't evil, not at all, that simply didn't interfere with anything going on outside their circle. **_"

We all listened carefully, soaking in every word he said. "Is there any more?" I asked, "Well, yes. But I need to think carefully Alex, my father told them to me in stories, I'm trying to remember the details that were consistent through each of them." "Hmm, oh, was how the group was formed ever mentioned?" I ask, thinking about specifics. "Ah yes, _**The first, original; the elder. He was the one who began the group, he saw the destiny's of those around him. He watched those, from birth, whom he knew to be like him. Special. He would manipulate their life, until the right age in which to join him. Over time, he gained and lost many people. But there were few who were always there, his few most loyal subjects. The group were like a family to him, and each death stung. But for each loss the group took, another replaced them. There was always a consistent number of most powerful in the group, equal to 10 including the elder. There was a varying of 20 others, of lesser power.**_

_**It was said that around 700 years ago, the elder killed all but his 3 most loyal subjects. The reasons were unclear, but it is assumed that it had something to do with a misuse of their powers. Apparently, after having to kill his comrades, the elder had his other 3 roam and find others like them, instead of him. **_My father told me, that even to this day, the elder is still searching for specific people, and that the wizard world rulers still equal 4. That he is looking for those to take their place in the position of power" He finished. "But what has that got to do with me, or you" Stevie asked. "I really don't know, I'm sorry" my father said, a solemn look on his face, "I'm going to speak with professor Crumbs later today". "Oh my, look at the time, Max- you better go get ready for school" my mother said, rushing Max upstairs. It was still raining, it had been all night. The only difference being, was the dim sunlight which now sat in the sky. _Up all night but I'm still not tired._

I watched dad follow mum and Max upstairs. Justin went off somewhere- to rest probably, and I stayed sitting next to Stevie. We stayed silent, and after a while I watched Max come downstairs and head off to school, a slice of buttered toast hanging from his mouth, and a muffin in his hand. I was drawn from my pondering by Stevie's voice, "Why aren't you going to school"; I turn to look at her. I chuckle slightly, before telling her with great delight, "Heh, I'm suspended for a month". She smiles back, "What did you do". "...Well, let's just say, the school had to call a plumber, or two...more like 5" I respond, grinning like an idiot. "Nicely done" she says, giving me a high five. "Same old Alex".

_Same old Alex._ "But not same old Stevie" I say quietly. "What can I say, I guess I just realised how much people mean to me. It's not every day you get a second chance...and as ashamed as I am to say, I don't think I would do things any differently if I had to do over". "I don't think you should be ashamed" I say, looking back up to her, "I think, that if we did over, I would really be on your side this time". She just looks back at me. I throw a small smile her way, a smile reserved for my best friend, "Come on, I'm tired, lets nap". I hold out my hand for her and drag her upstairs.


	5. Sleepytimes

**I am feeling generous, must be my fatigue from work today! Anyway, enjoy! Expect the next chapter on, let's say Wednesday. It's a short one this one, sort of a filler, with importance though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Sleepytimes**

**_Flashback, Stevie POV, ? POV_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sat under the dripping pipe, the water consistently splashing on my face helped to keep me awake. In a way, I guess I was worried that falling asleep again would make it permanent. After all, dieing is not a pleasant experience. Leaning my head against the rock wall behind me I sighed heavily. I closed my eyes and listened to the silent air around me. I picked up a small sound from the far end, straining my ears I could hear whispering. I sat up, curious and skulked across the room towards the door. I pressed my ear against the cold metal to better hear what was going on.<strong>_

"_**What are we going to do with the girl" "Whatever happens, we can't let her get out. We must keep her away from the Russo's at all costs" "Indeed, she could ruin our plans".**_

_**I listened intently as they talked about various things, the main subject being the Russo's. This confused me to no end. **__They want to keep me away from the Russo's, yet they bought me back. I never had known so little. __**After a while I heard bickering, so I assumed them to be, as I call them, Super wizard 2, and Super wizard 3. The bickering got further away, signifying they had left. I leant on the door, thinking about the whole situation. I was hit by surprise when the door slid open silently, causing me to fall to the floor, rather painfully. I quickly recovered and jumped up, scanning the area. There was no sign of the wizards, or anything at all. It was a blank white room, with nothing but the door behind me, and a closed, and rather ordinary looking door in front. I cautiously approached the other door, after checking the rest of the room. I yanked the door open, worried as to what I might expect. Behind the door was a purplish, whitish, swirly portal. With no other choice as to where to go, I held my breath and walked through the portal. There was a flash, and suddenly there was once again, darkness all around. I quickly became aware that I was getting wetter by the second, and then I tripped, with a clang.**_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, sitting up slightly. I relaxed when I realised where I was. I calmed down slightly, and looked to my right. I saw Alex, lying beside me. She was gently clutching the side of my shirt. I smiled, at the adorable pout she had on her face. <em>It's strange to think that when asleep, the great Alex Russo, could look like such an angel. Then she wakes, and she's a terror. <em>I chuckled to myself. "Ssshush, sleeping" I heard her mumble, turning around. "Sorry Russo, but I'm awake now, and so are you" I laugh as I push her off the edge. She fell dramatically, limbs flaying. Then continues the sharade, standing up with a murderous glare. "You...now you pay" she growls, picking up her pillow and attacking me with it. "Heh, angels gone bad" I mumble to myself, picking up another pillow to defend myself with.

"What is going on in here!" Both me and Alex look up at the sound of an angry voice. In the doorway stood Mr Russo. He looked between the pillow stuffing which filled the room and us, clutching what used to be a pillow. "Ge-eh-ah...Keep it down!" he says walking out, closing the door behind him. We just look at each other and begin to smirk. "Well, I guess we can't do that anymore, wanna go watch some TV" Alex says to me, pointing towards the door. "...We aren't going to clear this up?" I ask. Judging by the look of surprise on her face when I asked, it was a no. "Psh, I'll get Justin to do it later" "Why would Justin do it?" "Because I'm going to tell him I have some of his dolls, and if he doesn't find them in time he'll never see them again." "That's...hmm, sure, let's go watch some TV".

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you let the girl go?" "Yes master...she acted...just as you predicted. She is currently...in Waverly Place" I answer. "Good work Maillick, I am pleased". I smile at the praise given. "Hey what about us" "Yeah, we helped too boss" I shake my head at the outburst from the two younger ones. I hear my master chuckle, "Yes, good work to you two too". "Victoria, Edward, Maillick. You have all worked hard, now rest, let this play out without interference from us. For now."<strong>


	6. What's Her Problem?

**You'll see the next chapter on Sunday, where Stevie is reunited with her wand! ..Dun...**

**Anyway, leave me your thoughts, and if you're a fan of Glee, I've started a sweet Supernatural type Glee Fic, so check it out- Unpredictable Forces of Nature. It's more than it appears, so even if it seems a bit iffy, stick it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**What's Her Problem?**

_**Alex's POV, Stevie's POV**_

* * *

><p>"Jerry! You can't be serious, someone has to be informed" "I get that Theresa, but we need to tread carefully, we don't know how it could turn out" "Turn out! Turn Out! What do you possibly mean turn out. For goodness sake Jerry, look at it. A delinquent wizard who tried to take over the wizard world, a wizard whom Alex was best friends with, turns up spouting wizard fairytales, which may or may not be true. Not only that, but this...this...escaped wizard...criminal! Who should be dead, by the way, is telling us that the leaders, the 'real' leaders of the wizard world, are somehow after our family".<p>

I wasn't sure at first if I was dreaming the argument my parents were having, but now I am quite sure, as I listen to my mother rant at dad across the room. I stay down, listening intently, main topic: me and Stevie...well, and this situation. _Phe-ew, mum sure as hell doesn't like Stevie much_ I chuckle in my head, half listening to what my mum was now saying. "...And then there is that!" I heard her say, confusing me greatly. _That...what is that?_ I think to myself, and then she continues. I quickly feign sleep as I hear her step ever closer. I can see her shadow lingering over me through my closed eyelids; I keep my breath steady as not to tip her off.

"Look at this, Jerry, look at it...this is wrong" I still couldn't understand what she was talking about. "Look, honey, they're asleep, it doesn't mean anything" "Oh, so you're defending this behaviour" "What, No, I-, would it really matter if-". I heard my mother storm back up the stairs, "Theresa!", dads clumsy footsteps followed behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief I opened my eyes again. "What was she talking about..." I whispered to myself, looking forward, "...Oh..." I smiled to myself. I shook my head lightly, _I can't believe she...how...so what if I was...it's not like it's her fault...well not really anyway. _I placed my head back down on the stomach that I had previously been resting on.

I raised my hand and gently stroked her face, moving hair out of her eyes as she slept. We had watched TV for most of the day, and then had fallen asleep on the couch, it was about sevenish now. I was laying on Stevie, my head on her stomach, her arms around me, mine around her. Mum clearly hadn't appreciated that. _What's her problem?_

I took the quiet time to reflect over what had happened, what is happening..._yeah I know what you're thinking, Alex Russo, reflecting? I have to do it sometimes guys..._"Great! I'm talking to myself" I mumble. "Wusthat" I hear Stevie say, her words sloshed together. She tried to open her eyes, but quickly closed them again, and covered her face with her arm. _How cute._ I congratulated myself for my next thought, _Heck, I deserve a medal, _I think to myself as I promptly push her off the couch. "Payback" I sing to her. I just laugh when she sits up and turns to me, eyes narrowed. "Oh really" she says, "we'll see about that". I don't have time to move before I realise that she's leapt at me. "Admit defeat Russo" Stevie says smugly from where she sits, straddling my waist, tickling my sides. "N-n-never" I manage to blurt out. Wiggling to the edge of the couch, I manage to slip out of her grip, and we both land on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"HEY!...Some people are busy here. Shut up!"

I turn to the voice, Max, "busy doing what exactly Max" I ask, still laughing slightly, "Oh, you'll see...you'll see" he mutters walking off again. I turn back to Stevie.

* * *

><p>"Your brother is so weird" I say to Alex, smile on my face. "Which one" she laughs out, "Max obviously...Justin is just a dork". We finally stopped laughing, when she grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go back to my room". On the way upstairs we pass Alex's mother. <em>What is her problem!<em> I wonder when I see the dirty looks she shoots me as I walk passed. Up until we entered her room, I could feel her eyes on me. _She used to like me before...but then again, that kinda was before they realised that I was trying to take over the wizard world...eh, who knows. Maybe I'm just bad company._

I shut the door behind me, and Alex jumps on her bed. I stand there a moment, hands in pockets, and admire her. I'm distracted by a whispering sound to my right, I look, nothing. There it is again, I look, nothing. "You alright" "Yeah" I look back again, still nothing, "Just fine", and I join her on the bed.


	7. Destiny Has Decided

**So, I don't really have anything much to say. I'm kind of trying out a new writing style; you may or may not be able to tell. **

**I was totally working towards having Alex and Stevie kiss in this chapter...but I guess you'll have to wait now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Destiny has decided**

**_Stevie's POV, Stevie's POV, Alex's POV, Alex's POV, ? POV_**

* * *

><p>12:47AM. That's what it says, that damned clock. It's been hours and I just can't drift off. I narrow my eyes and glare to my left. Alex is just silently sniggering to herself. It's not that we're tired, or not tired, it's just we want to sleep, do things never go the way we want them to. I sigh and sit up, Alex comes up behind me and drapes herself over my shoulders, "Ah come on Stevie, what's up" "I don't know, I already told you that damn it." I squeeze my eyes in frustration.<p>

I open my eyes again and blink. I casually gaze ahead, until my eyesight is hooked to a shelf. "My wand" I say. Not a question, no destination. Just a meaningless statement. Alex flops off my shoulders, to the empty space beside me. She mutters a "yeah", and then flicks the wand into her hand. She holds it out to me. I gaze at it warily, before accepting it. The last thing I see before I black out is Alex. Her eyes on mine, mine on hers. Her hand on mine, mine on hers.

* * *

><p>I reawaken, confused. I can feel a warm sensation covering my whole body, I can hear humming, but I can see nothing. Darkness surrounding me. I look around, "Alex" I call, my voice laced with hope, fear. I feel lost, I feel scared; feelings so familiar now. <em>It must be a dream<em>; I try to convince myself it must be a dream. I can see myself clearly, every part of me. _Am I glowing?_ I'm the only visible thing in the darkness. I look down to my wand, and run it over in my hands. My beautiful white wand, black ribbon curling its way around from tip to end. Black and White cover at the tip. "What are you doing" I whisper to my wand, thumb stroking down the shaft.

I jump when I hear a voice. "Destiny" it whispers. The voice is smooth, near silent. It is like a whisper of the wind, echoing through still air. I frantically look around, nothing. I look to my wand again, curiosity, a need. _I __need__ to know, I __need__ to carry on, I __need__..._ "Her" the teasing voice offers, finishing my thoughts. I realise it sounds, familiar? I drop my wand in shock. It rolls a way; _at least I know I'm standing on a floor._ A blinding flash brings me to my knees.

* * *

><p>I glance right from where I lay, and watch Stevie scowl into the night. I can't help but laugh. The cute exasperated expression that covers her face is worth the glare she sends my way. I get up and hug her from behind when I hear her sigh. "Ah come on Stevie, what's up" I ask, she replies in frustration, "I don't know, I already told you damn it." She falls silent a moment, before "my wand" breaks the silence. I frown slightly and mutter a "yeah". Without any thought, or even realising, I had my wand in my hand, and then hers too. Suddenly conscious, I hold it out to her. She hesitates, but takes it none the less. Then there was nothing, I black out. The last thing I saw was Stevie, eyes wide. Eyes on Eyes. I could hear nothing, and feel only my hand on hers. I couldn't breathe.<p>

* * *

><p>I groan, and become painfully aware of a throbbing in my head. I bring my hand upwards to be met with a sticky sensation. <em>Damn.<em> My body feels cold, not unpleasant, just cold. It's sort of reassuring, it feels calm. I look around, just darkness. Just me. I am the only thing I can see, the darkness cloaks anything else._ Am I... dreaming?_ I want to panic, but the feeling never arises. I feel oddly safe, an overwhelming sense of belonging hugs back any fear. I become aware of my wand in my hand, and bring it up to eye level. _What...what happened to my wand. _"What..." I say aloud, quiet voice. Previously, my wand was simple plain red shaft, with a green orb at the end, and a little on the chunky side. Now, it was thinner, and the orb was gone, replaced by a sort of cover, similar to that of an aglet on a shoelace. It was black and white, and watching it carefully you would realise the colours moved. The shaft remained red, if slightly darker, and now a black line circled through the red. I roll the wand in my hands, and murmur "what happened to you."

A whisper breaks the silence and I drop the wand. It rolls away from me, and the whisper breaks through again. "Destiny" the voice whispers. It sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. I reach forward, intending to pick my wand back up. Instead I fall to my knees, a crack and a white light forces me into unconsciousness again.

* * *

><p>I watched them fall. Maillick turns to me, "Do you think they will be ready before your passing." I could detect the uncertainty in his voice. "Whether they are or not, they have no choice. Destiny has called it so. They will be the only hope." He nods. I continue, "Destiny has never been wrong before, I have done as asked, they will be the worlds saviour." I look forward again, they are beginning to stir, and they shall awaken soon. I close my eyes and the image fades.<p> 


	8. Yeah

**Let's strike a deal, if I can get up to 15 reviews, I'll update. Otherwise, you'll have to wait till 10TH July for your next update. Fair enough? This is a pretty short chapter, but the next one will make up for it. So, have a kiss ;)**

**I'm not so good at these sorts of scenes, so you'll have to make do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"**Yeah..."**

**_Stevie's POV, ? POV, Normal POV_**

* * *

><p>"This is getting old real fast" I mumble to myself. I half open my eyes. I'm lying down; in front of me I can see a familiar white object. "Stupid wand, you're nothing but trouble." Moving onto my knees, I lean forward and reach to pick up my wand, and that's when I notice. I reach over my own wand, and pick up the one behind it. Oddly familiar, yet different. I scan it with curious eyes. "Alex" I whisper. A pale laughter surrounds me. I clutch her wand tightly, and grab my own. Leaping to my feet, I spin in circles, trying to decipher the origin of the disturbing laughter. The laughter stops, and whispers once again. "Destiny." <em>Where have I heard that damn voice before?<em> I yell at myself within my head, cursing my inability to remember.

Then, as if a light had been turned on, I see her. I leap over and drop to my knees. Dropping both wands beside us, I help her sit up. "Hey" I whisper, "You ok?" "What's going on" she asks. I note that her voice sounds scratchy. She looks around, then back to me, then down to her wand, and back around again. "Right, this is a little weird..." I chuckle, "oh really."

* * *

><p>I stand in the darkness, watching onwards as the voice of Destiny taunts the child. <em>The wands are connected, they shall soon learn of the extent of their powers. I shall have to rid unnecessary nuisances. I will move forward the wizard competition. Alex Russo shall win, without her brothers she shall be able to focus on herself. But first...<em> Looking to my right, I nod my head in approval. Met with a joyous grin, I turn back and continue to watch on.

* * *

><p>Alex picks up her wand. They now both sit cross legged, across from one another. "I don't get what happened to my wand, it looks so different" Alex says, shaking her head slightly. "Yeah, it's kinda like mine now, except for the colour" Stevie replies, holding out her hand to show her own wand. Alex holds out her wand, placing it next to Stevie's outstretched one, muttering a "yeah." They both lock eyes, missing the interaction between their wands.<p>

Both wands let loose a ribbon, Black and Red, White and Black. The ribbons knot together, twisting into irreversible shapes. "Yeah" Stevie whispers back, leaning in slightly. "Yeah" Alex mimickes. They both lean in, until only a breathes apart. Eyes still locked, Alex leans in, and their lips brush. Stevie drops her wand, and grabs the back of Alex's head, pulling her into a kiss. Alex leans forward, pushing Stevie back against the floor.


	9. What is Destiny?

**Oh god guys, I have to sincerely apologize for the lateness. 5 freaking days late. I know I promised, but I was having major stress from school and all. So, school's out for me (again!) and I can get right back to work. Just remember I have work on Saturdays (it sucks), but every other day I devote to you. So, this is kinda a filler, sorry people, but I think ya'll might just like this. Have a bit more Stalex action ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**What is Destiny?**_

**_Normal POV, Alex's POV_**

* * *

><p>Stevie leaps forward, propelling herself off the bed. Breathing heavily she twists and turns in an attempt to rationalise. Finally standing still, she leans onto the end of the bed, and evens her breathing. She looks up to see Alex, also recovering from her panic. She sits on her knees, eyes closed, hands covering her mouth. "What...what just happened" she breathes out, opening her eyes. Stevie attempts to reply, mouth opening, no words leaving. She just shakes her head, eyes wide. They stay quiet a few moments more, before simultaneously grabbing for their wands. "Where..." Stevie asks, noticing her pockets empty. The two girls look at each other, their eyes narrow and they both reach up to their heads. Fingers curl around their wands, slipping them out from behind their left ears. Questions cover their faces, but remained unasked. "It was real" Alex states, noticing the image her wand appears to now posses.<p>

Stevie licks her lips, drawing her gaze from her wand, "seems so." They hold their gaze, and Alex edges forward. The tips of their wands begin to glow, and slowly let loose their prospective ribbons, twisting. Red and black crawl their way up Stevie's right arm. White and black along Alex's left. The ribbons pull them closer, till they are merely a breathes away from one another.

* * *

><p>I tilt my head slightly, gazing into Stevie's eyes. <em>So dark, yet they shine so bright. <em>A smile graces my face and I bring up my free hand to stroke her cheek. Stevie leans into my touch, and watching her return my smile I lick my lips, eyes flitting up and down her face. I move my hand farther back, twisting my fingers into her hair, attaching myself to the back of her head. I close the gap, more sure than ever, and connect our lips. I lose my resolve when she doesn't kiss back, and before I can pull back, I feel her hand tangle itself in the back of my hair. I'm briefly aware of the ribbons our wands produce, as they wrap themselves around our bodies, but I become overwhelmed by the intoxicating feeling of Stevie's lips on mine. Our arms become free, and we grab at each other, desperate for more contact. Stevie slowly pushes her way onto the bed, and she sits in my lap, one hand in my hair, the other stroking my hip under my top.

My lips leave hers and I move to her neck. Sucking and nipping at the bare skin, both hands attached to her back. She leans into me, her nails scratching against my body. I stop a moment and begin to work on the buttons on her shirt; she pulls my top over my head. I take in the sight of her, then place my hand on her neck and pull her into a heated kiss. Desperate hands find comfort clutched against the others body. I pull away slightly, sucking at her bottom lip. We both lock eyes and a small whisper leaves our lips "Destiny." Foreheads resting against one another, it takes a moment to register the bang to the side. We both look towards the noise, dazed, unfocused, uninterested. Met with the sight of my mother, eyes rolling into her head, before feinting promptly backwards onto the landing. We look towards together again, identical thoughts fill our head. _Oh shit!_


	10. Typical Alex

**First, Epic WOWP Fan, I'll explain: Max has (technically) killed two beings on the show, one being Stevie, after breaking her into a million pieces whilst she was frozen, and the other being the mummy (from the Mason/Juliet sector). But I'm going to add in some more deaths on Max's part later on in the series. Anyway, I'm slipping behind on all this aren't I? I'm so unreliable that it isn't even funny, I can't concentrate long enough to do a chapter in one sitting. This is short I know, but I'll make it all longer eventually. I've been having some uh, issues (I think is the word) lately, and my concentration and train of thought as a side effect, has plummeted.**

**I finally decided, this story will have 30 chapters. Once I've completed it, I'm going to go back over and edit/make longer/add bits in. So don't unsubscribe (if anyone actually does that) when it's finished. After I've redone this story, I'm going to start on the next. I've got an idea, a brilliant idea, a fantastic idea, it's probably pretty lame. But anyway, this is the first in a series, which I've yet to name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_**Typical Alex **_

**_Normal POV, Theresa's POV_**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Stevie chants, hands in her hair, eyes drawn to the collapsed figure of Alex's mother. Alex, who quickly got over the event just leaned forward with a grin and nuzzled Stevie's neck. "You're so hot when you're panicking" she whispers out. Stevie just turns her head towards her with disbelief, "seriously Alex, seriously" she says looking between Alex and her mother. Alex just rolls her eyes, "Alex, I'm serious, we have to do something" Stevie presses. With a sigh, Alex finally agrees. "So what's that spell, the memory one" Alex asks, "You're asking me, I've been dead for however long now, and you're asking me- why don't you know?" "Uh...circumstances, ok, I got it- we'll do nothing."

"What" Stevie near screeches. "Nothing- how the heck will that help" "Trust me babes, act like nothing happened, it's not like she has any proof." Stevie's lips twitch when she hears her call her 'babes'. "So we do nothing" Alex just nods, and passes her the top.

* * *

><p>I feel a throbbing in my head, and open my eyes to the sight of carpet. Groaning, I pick myself up, <em>what happened?<em> I hold my head, and lean on the stair rail when a wave of dizziness hits me. Then I remember. Alex. Stevie. Kissing! I quickly walk forward and push open Alex's door. "Alexandra Russo, I want a word with you!" I declare as I walk in. "What is it mummy" Alex replies in a too-sweet voice. I feel confused as I look on. Alex. Stevie. Playing cards. Fully clothed?

"What's going on..." I ask suspiciously. "We're playing Go Fish" Stevie replies in a strange tone. I narrow my eyes and look around for anything to betray them. "What was it you wanted" Alex asks me. Snapping my eyes back to her, I quickly reply "nothing" and leave. I close the door and listen closely. "Got any 9's" "Nope, Go Fish." Satisfied, I walked away.

"Got any nine's" "Nope, Go Fish." We look towards the door, I give Stevie a look and gloated. "Told you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Stevie snorts back.


End file.
